Nasca
Nasca is a character and important villain in Baten Kaitos Origins. Biography Overview A young Imperial soldier in the service of Baelheit. As a member of the The Dark Service and the Machina Vanguard; he has been trained to be ruthless and cold in order to carry out orders efficiently and without question. He appears to be well versed in the use of Machina and technlogies to a genius level and shows skills that could be likened to "Hacking", which is shown during the ending sequence of BKO. In battle he uses small bladed weapons and high explosive grenades. He also excels in healing which makes up for his small amount of stamina in battle. While he can be considered the weakest of the Machina Vanguard, his Machina Arma: Marauder is quite powerful. He uses it to easily kill Celsica when she is revealed as a Malideiter and helps the rest of the vanguard capture a young King Ladekahn. He also happens to be the younger brother of Heughes, and also seems to be of equal rank in Baelheit's Promachination Army. He has a strong desire to prove himself as a worthy and non-dependent soldier to both Valara and his brother. Later on the player can choose to spare or kill him affecting the ending of the game. Role Nasca is first encountered along with his brother Heughes at the cloudvents of Diadem and, along with Valara, battled Sagi, but lost after a close fight. Deeming it necessary to ensure the plan's smooth completion after interference from Sagi and the sudden appearance of one of Malpercio's Afterlings, Nasca pilots a newly created Machina Arma called the Marauder into battle. Its immense powers easily overwhelm the Afterling and shortly after; Sagi's team as well when they attempt to stop him. However before he can finish them off, Palolo, Gibari and Ladekahn manage to open a vent blowing them all to safety and temporarily disabling the Machina. For the rest of the game Nasca remains in Diadem, overseeing the Pro-Machination efforts of the cloud-vents and the player can choose to return at any time to re-challenge Nasca in his Marauder, but it is impossible to defeat him until Sagi gains the powers to destroy Machina Arma from the battle with Shanath. Afterwards, Sagi, Milly and Guillo return to fight him once again. Nasca confidently states that no matter how many times he returns, Sagi will never be able to destroy a machina arma. Things go differently this time, much to Nasca's shock and horror, as his opponent had gained immense power from his Guardian Spirit that allowed him to easily pierce the thick armor and weaponry of his machina tank and even with its regenerative powers; Nasca's arma is smashed to pieces. Stumbling from the rubble of his destroyed vehicle, Nasca for the first time loses his calm demeanor and insanely demands to battle them all with his own powers. (Accepting will result in his death upon his defeat, but this is not considered canon) When Sagi refuses, he breaks down in tears literally begging Sagi to fight him or he can never forgive himself for failing to prove himself capable to his brother in accomplishing things on his own; but to no avail. A short while later Heughes himself is defeated in Sadal Suud by Sagi and both return to the empire in defeat. After the defeat of Verus and Wiseman, Tarazed starts to explode and begins falling from the skies. When Sagi and Milly race to escape they find their exit blocked by an energy field. Nasca arrives to aid in their escape by typing a control panel nearby and when Sagi asks him to come with them, he refuses saying that he needs to continue activating the panel controls to keep the door open and lies that he knows about other escape routes in order to convince them to leave. He wonders out loud whether such a possibility is still left and figures that "It wouldn't hurt to look". During the ending credits it is revealed that he did indeed find a means of escape along with his brother Heughes and watches as Sagi and Milly depart aboard the Sfida to Mira. His whereabouts after this are unknown but it is likely that he and his brother left The Dark Service due to Baelheit's death and the dissolution of the Machina Vanguard and settled down to a more peaceful life. Personality and Traits Nasca is astonishingly young for his high-ranking position within the The Dark Service but what he lacks in age and experience he more than makes up for in extremely high-intellect and serves as the technical power and strategizing force of the Machina Vanguard. He has an extremely calm demeaneor and speaks in a soft and calculating tone befitting his intelligent nature. He is rarely ever seen to show emotion throughout his appearances but despite this he is not emotionless and displays a rare instance of having fun when he uses his Machina Arma to battle Sagi. Other emotions he shows when Sagi returns and destroys his arma where he displays disbelief and anger at its destruction, raising his voice well beyond his calm tone for the first and only time in the game and then cries from shame, when Sagi refuses to fight him again. Beyond this Nasca seems very concerned with proving himself to be capable of accomplishing goals on his own to show his worth to his over-protective brother. Saying to Sagi that he could never forgive himself for having lost to him and he could never prove his non-reliance on others now. He is, like the other members of the Machina Vanguard, not wholly evil as they were simply following their orders from Baelheit and redeem themselves in the end by each helping Sagi and Milly escape from the collapsing Tarazed. Boss Battle Fight 1 Field Guide Description Heughes's brother and fellow disciple of Baelheit. Makes up for a lack in strength with grenades and healing salves. Though at an age where Heughes's overprotection would be stifling, he accepts it. "Just watch, Heughes. I can do it!" Uses: Physical, Blind Weak: None Fight 2 Field Guide Description His machina arma destroyed, Nasca then attempts to fight Sagi by hand. After losing to Sagi's true power as a spiriter, Nasca disappears from the Promachination site in the Cloudvents. "Heughes would laugh if he saw me now." Uses: Physical, Blind Weak: None Category:Characters Category:Villains